goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa misbehaves at McDonald's and Gets Arrested
Characters Alyssa-Julie, Kidaroo, Susan Alyssa's mom (Taylor Swift)-Salli Alyssa's dad (Payne)-Eric, Diesel Clerk-Wiseguy Customer-Steven Dino-Simon Nida-Julie Payne Jr-Kimberly Doctor-Princess Dino's dad (Eugene)-Diesel Dino's mom (Genesis)-Bridget Plot Alyssa doesn't get what she wants. Also, Payne's voice is Diesel when he's furious. Transcript Alyssa: Hey Mom? Alyssa's mom: What is it Alyssa? Alyssa: Can we go to McDonald's? Alyssa's mom: No! Alyssa: But Mom... Alyssa's mom: I said no! We're not going to McDonald's! We're having baked Ziti! Alyssa's dad (off-screen): Taylor, I just burned the baked Ziti. Alyssa's mom: Did you hear that? Your father just burned the baked Ziti. That means we can go to McDonald's. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Alyssa's mom: This is only for Alyssa. Alyssa: Anyways, I want 20 chicken nuggets medium fries, a Coke and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: Sorry Alyssa but there are no more Oreo McFlurries left. Alyssa: Very funny! Clerk: How about a soft serve cone instead? Alyssa (Kidaroo's voice): WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! Alyssa's mom: Alyssa, stop being a brat! You can either have a soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or else you will have nothing! Hey! Where are you going? (a gun she stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (Censored among gunshots) Customer (Big Fat Liar sound clip): OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Dino: Oh no! My leg! Nida: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Alyssa's mom: Oh my God! I can't believe you shot at a customer, Dino Twelve and his girlfriend Nida! That's it! We're going home! (at home) Alyssa's dad: Taylor, what happened? I see that Alyssa is crying. Don't tell me she caused trouble. Alyssa's mom: Well Payne, you'll be so mad when I say this! She shot at three people all because I couldn't get her what she wanted and now we're banned from McDonald's forever! Alyssa's dad (Diesel's voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Alyssa, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at three people at McDonald's! You know that doing stuff like that is against the law! Also, you're very lucky you didn't get arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded until Summer! As punishment, you're getting a voice surgery! Alyssa (now speaking in Susan's voice): Oh no! Now my voice is Susan! Change it back to Julie! Alyssa's dad (Diesel's voice): No! You will keep this voice until Summer! Now head to your room now! Alyssa (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Alyssa's mom: Unbelievable, Alyssa hasn't acted like that! Payne Jr: I agree with you Mom! That was even worse when she ate my birthday cake! (meanwhile at the hospital) Dino's dad: Is our son and his girlriend going to be all right Dr. Nicholson? Dino's mom: I agree with my husband. Doctor: Yes, but why do you want to see them? Dino's dad: A massacre just took place at McDonald's. Dino's mom: It must have been from Alyssa who stole someone's firearm and shot everywhere inside the restaurant. (at the hospital room) Dino: It's you Dad. Dino's dad: We came to check on you. Why were you sent here? Dino: We were sent here because a massacre took place in McDonald's. Nida: Fortunately, we survived the massacre so that's why they took us to the hospital. Dino's mom: Thank you for telling us that Dino and Nida. I just spoke to the doctor and they said you can go home tomorrow. Dino: Thank you. Category:Grounded Stuff